


i can’t speak

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, mute chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: sunwoo has a crush on chanhee but he doesn’t know that chanhee is mute
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	i can’t speak

"just go talk to him." haknyeon shrugged, looking over at chanhee, who was too busy writing to notice them. 

"what if he doesn't want to? i've never heard him utter a word, he's probably extremely shy." sunwoo sighed out, glancing over at the boy sitting peacefully on the wooden bench. 

"man up." haknyeon snapped at him before slightly pushing him towards chanhee. 

sunwoo glared at haknyeon before clearing his throat and slowly walking towards the boy. 

"hey, um, you mind if i sit?" sunwoo asked, chanhee looked up at him confusedly at first but then smiled warmly at him before shaking his head and scooting closer to the edge of the bench. 

sunwoo awkwardly sat down and glanced at haknyeon, well at least tried to since he was no longer there. 

"i'm sunwoo." sunwoo introduced himself, chanhee looked up from his notebook and gave him a confused smile before nodding once again and turning his attention back on his notebook. 

"do you not like talking?" sunwoo suddenly asked, catching chanhee slightly off guard. 

"mmm." chanhee hummed, holding up a finger before picking up his phone and typing on it. 

'i'm mute' chanhee turned his phone and watched as sunwoo's face morphed into a mix of shock, realization and guilt. 

"oh, fuck, i'm sorry. i didn't mean t-" sunwoo quirky scrambled to apologize but chanhee just waved him off.

"but you just hummed?" sunwoo questioned, earning a breathy laugh from chanhee, it was cute. 

he quickly typed on his phone, sunwoo noticed just how fast he could type, he's probably been communicating like this for a while. 

'just because i'm mute doesn't mean i can't hum.' the text read before chanhee put his phone down and started writing on his notebook again. 

"is that how you communicate with people?" sunwoo curiously asked, sheepishly smiling when chanhee looked up at him again. 

chanhee closed his notebook this time and set it down besides him, along with his pencil. he picked his phone up again and started typing at lighting speed. 

'this is how i communicate in school, except for my best friend, kevin. he's the only one that has bothered to actually learn sigh language.' chanhee typed out, looking at sunwoo's eyes to make sure he read everything before setting his phone down once again. 

"you know sign language? do you think you could teach me?" sunwoo asked, catching chanhee off guard. 

'you want to learn sign language? for what?' chanhee typed out, patiently waiting for sunwoo to finish reading. 

"to talk to you. plus, it'll be fun to know another language besides korean." sunwoo shrugged, smiling when chanhee's cheeks turned a light pink. 

'okay, sounds cool. we could meet up sometime?' chanhee typed out, kind of excited at the idea of possibly communicating with another person without his phone. 

"we could meet whenever you're free." sunwoo suggested, getting a nod from chanhee. 

and with that they traded phone numbers before break time was over and they needed to go to class. 

*  
a few months later...

'leave me alone, go to class.' chanhee signed to sunwoo, who had to pause for 5 seconds to fully process what chanhee had said. 

"we still have 10 minutes, why are you trying to get rid of me?" sunwoo asked, continuing his poking attack on the older. 

after a few months, sunwoo had a couple more than the basics down but he still took some time to process. 

'you're intolerable, that's why' chanhee signed, silently giggling when sunwoo looked at him confusedly. 

"what's that?" sunwoo asked as he signed the word 'intolerable'. 

chanhee pulled out his phone to text it to him, silently laughing when sunwoo faked offense. 

"actually chanhee, i've been wanting to ask you something..." sunwoo trailed off when chanhee looked at him with big eyes, surprised at the sudden change in the atmosphere. 

chanhee stayed silent, waiting for sunwoo to gather up the small amount of courage he had. 

'would you be my boyfriend?' sunwoo signed and chanhee had to keep himself from getting too excited. 

'did you sign that right? do you know what you're asking me?' chanhee signed in a rush, and sunwoo had to concentrate really hard to catch everything that chanhee said. 

"of course i do, would you be my boyfriend?" sunwoo asked, watching as a smile bloomed on chanhee face. 

chanhee felt a lot of emotions go through him but most of all he felt happiness because his crush liked him back and asked him to be his boyfriend. 

'of course.' chanhee signed before sunwoo pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

chanhee didn't even mind, he just simply hugged the younger back. sunwoo wouldn't even let go when the bell rang, chanhee had to wrestle sunwoo in order to get to class on time. but he was never good at wrestling, which is why he showed up a couple minutes late. 

*

"chanhee, i love you and all but what the fuck are you drinking?" sunwoo asked when chanhee showed up to school with a sickly green drink. 

'it's a protein shake' chanhee pouted, taking a small sip before making a disgusted face. 

"is it made out of green shit? you're practically throwing up." sunwoo made a face of disgust at the drink.

'it's good for your body.' chanhee signed before taking a seat next to sunwoo. 

"here." sunwoo sighed, passing over his banana milk and taking chanhee's green drink. 

chanhee eagerly took sunwoo's banana milk and finished it up, turning to sunwoo when he was done. 

"yeah sure, you could drink all of it." sunwoo sarcastically said, looking at the ingredients in the green drink. 

"mmm." chanhee hummed, earning sunwoo's attention. 

"what is it baby?" sunwoo asked, placing the nasty drink to the side.

‘i don’t think the protein shake and the banana milk mixed well.’ chanhee explained, feeling like he was about to throw up. 

“do you need to throw up?” sunwoo asked, slight panic lacing his voice. 

chanhee nodded and that was all it took for sunwoo to jump up, grab chanhee’s arm and rush to the nearest restroom. 

they didn’t expect the day to start off with chanhee throwing his guts up in the nasty restroom while sunwoo rubbed his back comfortly.


End file.
